degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sabotage (1)/@comment-5333209-20120810182210
Okay, by watching the promos and the sneak peek of Sabotage part one this is what I've gathered. Please note. As I write this I am not thinking completely straight so there may be some things that don’t make much sense: Clare runs of and goes into the auditorium. She finds Dallas in there and she feels the need to tell someone her troubles. Dallas strikes her as someone she can trust so she begins telling Dallas about the harassment and such. (I also think Clare may be drunk because when I looked at the scene, I saw can on a table in fornt of them, most likely beer and Clare just seem, dazed to me. Dallas must offer here a beer and she takes it. she maybe even drinks more than one.) After she talks to him he leans in to try to kiss her but she slaps and gets out. Then she writes an article probable about how messed up the hockey team is. She probably gets information from Katie and Jake. Then the next day (because they're wearing different clothes) when she, Eli, Katie and Jake are talking Dallas probably confronts her about the article she wrote and she says 'you mess with my friends you mess with me.' Now in the Sabotage part two Eli plans a surprise birthday party for Clare at Fiona's loft. The hockey team find out about it and decide to crash it to get revenge on Clare or something. They crash the party. This is what I think the order of events is like: Dallas is like I guess there's a lot your girlfriend doesn't tell you. He then tells to him about their chat in the auditorium, leaving out the kiss. (This happens before everything else. Maybe just as Clare arrives to the party. I think this because as Dallas said this Clare and Eli and wearing their jackets/coasts. Somewhere within the confrontation they take them off.) Next in the sequence: Eli's like haven't you done enough damage? (His line come’s before because during this scene Katie and Jake aren’t behind him and Clare.) Dallas says, why don’t you just shut you’re damn mouth. (Dallas has to say his line a while before Eli punches him because when he says the line Luke isn’t next to him but when Eli punches him Luke is there. Jake gets in front of Clare when Luke gets next to Dallas.) Katie’s like, why don't you just leave? (As she says this Clare links her hand with Eli's because she thinks he's going to lose his temper… OR Eli could be handing her his jacket, though this is very unlikely since; when Eli said his line, he wasn’t wearing it) Dallas then must tell Eli that he (was about to) kiss Clare and then Eli loses it and punches Dallas. Then the fight begins Eli goes for Dallas and Jake goes for Luke. Somewhere into the fight Katie jumps on Luke’s back… maybe because Luke must probably punch Jake and she feels the need to come to his aid. I don’t think any of the sexting stuff begins until Scream. I my gosh! I am SO excited for next week! Also I didn’t really re-read this through so there may be some mistakes.